Save Me
by BTRCutie
Summary: James protects Logan when he is being bullied. This was written for FootballandBTR's anti-bullying day. James/Logan Teeny weeny ounce of Jagan fluff. Logan abuse.


**A/N This was written for FootballandBTR's anti-bullying day.**

**Jagan all the way, Babe.**

**I do not own anything. **

_Save Me_

"Ha, thought you could sneak out before I saw you, Nerd, huh?" the blonde tall guy jeers, his lips smirking and his jaw protruding slightly. His icy blue eyes gleam with a hint of terror as he whispers something unintelligible to his close sidekick, who simply nods in return.

Cody, the school bully, lurches forward towards Logan in attempt to push him against the locker once more as, Greg, his sidekick, grabs for the poor helpless teen's school bag.

Logan whimpers, his voice unable to achieve a higher tone. His eyes widen as he is forcefully pushed against the locker. The back of his head hitting the metal locker with great impact and his breathing rate increases within seconds. He tries to scream but it remains as a helpless try.

"Didya actually think you were gonna get away with this shit, you dork?" Cody sneers and Logan swore those blue hatred eyes just got icier.

Logan remains quiet unsure of what to say. He tries to focus on his breathing rather than the fact that his is in the grip of the largest bully in the school but to no avail.

Cody's grip tightens.

"Tell me, Mitchell." the bully demands, his voice dripping with anger and hate.

Logan simply squeaks. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Greg, rummaging through his back pack. Logan jolts in Cody's arms, he is now plain angry. There is no excuse for them to be going through his back pack now is there? No, there isn't. But then according to Cody's logic, yes.

Anger seers through Logan's heart.

Greg is now flipping through Logan's school notebook, his face expressionless as he comes across the usual, math problems and such. But upon seeing something quite interesting, his eyes widen within seconds and he merely smirks.

"Hey Cody, guess what?" he says with a smooth chill tone.

Logan's breathe hitches. His head screams 'NO'.

"What?" Cody asks as he grips his grasp on Logan tighter. He pushes the boy back into the locker once more before swiping his head around giving Greg his full attention.

Greg holds up the notebook, his expression showing amusement apparently. "Looks like some little nerd has a huge crushie wushie on James Diamond, the chick magnet." He snickers.

Logan swears his heart stopped beating. He unsuccessfully tries to battle Cody, who's jaw dropped to the floor.

Cody's grip gets tighter and this time Logan's vocal cords allow him access to his voice, allowing him to scream a high pitched scream.

"Shut up." Cody sneers, as his large unwelcoming hand comes to the front of Logan's mouth. He covers it, shutting in the screams of pain and agony.

Justin's attention is now on Greg, who is attentively looking at the heart which had James Diamond's name written all over it.

"Give it." He commands as he motions his arm.

Greg flings it over and immediately high fives some of the other guys who were part of the bully gang, sharing a bit of incoherent chatter before turning their full attention toward Cody.

"Ewww…you have a crush on James Diamond?" Cody replies disgustedly. "You know I think he is only interested in cute hot girls. And umm…you are neither of those." His mocking voice tears at Logan's insides painfully.

Logan's innocent eyes fill instantly with tears, not so much because of the situation and position he is in but rather the fact the Cody is probably right. He knows James isn't attracted to him but still he can dream and imagine right?

Warn transparent tears splash down his cheeks, his breath hitching as Cody rams him into the locker without any notice what-so-ever.

"Do you love James Diamond, Nerd?"

Logan shakes his head, unwilling to put the truth out with his words.

"Liar! Tell me the truth or I will punch you in the guts and make you bleed internally." Cody taunts through gritted teeth. His fist already positioned at Logan's lower stomach ready to knock the breathe out of him. "Do. You. Love. James. Diamond?

"No" the frightened boy chokes out. His words barely coherent, mind throbbing with intense terror. His heart racing at an immense speed, it's a wonder he didn't pass out, truly.

Anger sweeps through Cody's eyes quickly, then before Logan knew what was happening, he felt his right hand being twisted slightly, his arm suddenly felt lifeless, like Cody had twisted the life out of it.

"Don't lie in my face. You dork. Just say it already. You love James Diamond. Don't you?" the words are spat out with hatred and detestation and his eyes burning like fire, the fiery blazes lingering on Logan.

Logan just whimpers.

He clamps his eyes shut hoping he is able to wash that hateful gaze away from his vision and mind. His mind screams in terror.

He doesn't want to give Cody the satisfaction of simply answering his question but he can stand this much longer, he is on the brink of falling apart, ready to collapse into a hopeless fit off painful tears. Ready to start his life as the weird dork that has a stupid girl crush on James Diamond, although he hates to admit it, it's all true.

Logan nods his head with a timid but at the exact same time a very violent shake. His body resumes quaking and his mind is unable to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Say it with your mouth!" the bully's voice booms, his eyes growing fiercer by the moment.

"I love James Diamond!" he chokes out; heavy warm nerve-wracking tears are running uncontrollably down his pale cheeks. Logan could actually feel his breathing stifle.

"You are such a loser!" Cody mocks as he purposely tightens his grip on Logan and pushes him vigorously into the cold bare locker. _Again._

"And just so you know, there is no way that James diamond would ever love you back. You actually think he would give up hot girls just for some dorky boy?" Cody smirks as evil laughter followed.

"Or...maybe he would." A familiar voice shot back.

Cody's head swiveled immediately, desperate to figure out who just spoke.

Logan's head doing the exact same thing, breath hitching slightly as he took in the beautiful sight of James Diamond standing a few feet away from them.

Cody's latch on Logan decreased a bit and he nervously glanced at his few friends, who were miraculously still there.

James walks over to Logan and Cody, roughly pushing Cody off the poor neglected boy, not hesitating the least.

Grabbing the front of Logan's slightly damp white shirt, he gently pulls the boy forwards a bit, receiving a shocked expression on both Logan's and the bully's features.

Surprising them both even more when he does the complete unexpected.

His mouth gently colliding with Logan's mouth, sending chills throughout Logan's quaking body and butterflies to his stomach.

James tilts his head slightly as he pushes the kiss deeper, both boys' heads are spinning now.

A few tears leave Logan's eyes and his body is trembling so badly that James lifts him off his feet and Logan instinctively wraps them around James' waist.

James mumbles and 'I love you' as he does so His hazel eyes looked straight into Logan's, showing protectiveness and love simultaneously.

"W-w-what?" Logan asks pulling away.

"Just go with it." James whispered as he looked at Logan through strand of hair that was blocking his view slightly. He quickly pulled the smart boy's lips back to his own.

Cody and his bully friends just stood there, their jaws hanging open, their eyes widening as they took in the sight before them. A ton of bricks hitting them all, James Diamond the chick magnet was smooching the dorkiest boy in the whole school.

Cody began imitating fake gaging along with a few a words of disgust.

But James and Logan were too engrossed in their moment they didn't even here him, luckily.

They pulled apart, James gently putting Logan back on his own two feet, holding onto him a bit after for support.

It was quiet before Cody decided to speak up, "Ohhh look….Prince Charming came to the poor little nerd's rescue!" He sneered disgracefully.

"Oh save it, Cody and don't touch my cute boyfriend anymore." James muttered as he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist ushering him out the door, only to leave a confused and frustrated Cody behind.

"Thanks for saving me by pretending to love me back, James." Logan mumbles gratefully as he reluctantly pulls away from James' embrace.

Pulling him back, James whispers, "I wasn't pretending, Logan. I really do love you." His brunette hair falls before his hazel eyes. His eyes show sincerity and he dives in for another soothing kiss, also showing sincerity.

"Ohhh..." Logan manages to whimper, as he goes into one his fantasy dazes. His body gets weak and he looks ready to topple over.

_But like always James is there to save him._

**A/N Hey sorry about the unoriginal idea. I…I don't know what my excuse would be so…**

**Oh and I got the bully's name from a boy in one of my school classes. He's not a bully though but I think we all know how imaginative my brain is. –winks- and Greg was named after my best friends BF. Luckily neither know about fanfiction, at least I don't think they do. Oh no. Haha : ) **

**I personally don't think this is gonna achieve many reviews simply because it's too original. So yeah.**

**Review if you wanna, not forcing only suggesting. : ) Soo…love you all! You guys make my day brighter even when it' gloomy!**

**Love you all, xoxo**


End file.
